


Jack's 5 Dollar Munchie Meal

by Trizza



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Idk man they gay, Kinda experimental with the biology, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trizza/pseuds/Trizza
Summary: Korvo and Terry explore the inherent sexual tension of two bros chilling in the same bed.
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	Jack's 5 Dollar Munchie Meal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and idk what im doing but uhh have some gay B) i love solar opposites and the fandom seems super chill and cool, maybe this version of plant genitals only appeals to me but i had fun and thats what counts in the end, ok bye love u

They shared a bed for the sake of humanity. Humanity’s cultural norms, that is. At least, this is what Korvo reminded himself that night. Upkeeping the seriousness of their mission was always important to him, but something about the progression of his feelings with his mission partner felt different than anticipated. 

An arm, green and limp, rested across Korvo’s chest, as he laid there paralyzed, unable to sleep. He tried to piece together how to approach the situation.

On one hand, this attack from Terry’s mid-sleep turning was a breach of his personal space, and placed the two into a position that felt much too claustrophobic. It was uncomfortable, or, even worse, something that he didn’t want to consider. The other hand. The one that had landed on his shoulder, was comforting. It made his heart pound more than he’d like, and he knew he had to stop the situation out of principle. Or. Maybe he could wait a little longer.

They were definitely no strangers to physical touch. Hugs and comforting gestures were never off the table, but for Korvo, this moment was a different experience. There was something about the way it made him feel versus the exact touch. And maybe the location of these feelings was difficult to ignore.

The hand moved down. Its owner mumbled some mid-dream nonsense as the hand caressed Korvo’s side. Korvo’s eyes widened, as he stiffened against the motions. It trailed against his arm and down to his hips, where he was surprised that he allowed it to reach that far. 

“Mmm-” Terry’s utterance followed with a movement down to Korvo’s crotch, which he tightened his grip on.

“Terry!” Korvo sat right up, shedding the blankets. His heart was pounding, and his mound, now caressed, started to channel his pulse.

“Huh?” Terry blinked and rubbed his eyes to wake himself up. 

“You-your hand, Terry! Leave my body alone! I understand we’re confined to one resting space, but I’d appreciate it if we kept our sides personal!” Korvo tried to hide his embarrassment, but the flustered reaction was uncontrollable. 

“Man, what are you talking about, Korvo?”

“You.. need to keep yourself onto one side. You must’ve been having some perverted dream-”

“Oh shit, how did you know?” Terry was fully awake now, he replied more eagerly than Korvo was prepared for.

Korvo couldn’t hide the deeper blue that was surfacing on his face.

“You, uh, grabbed me.”

“Holy fuck, for real?!” Terry laughed, but there was a tinge of embarrassment. “Like, where?” 

“I think you can figure that out.” Korvo now tried to avoid eye contact, this was a lot for him to confront, and he was definitely close to gooblering. 

Terry sat up.

“Whoa, okay, sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine now, we can just go to bed and forget about it.”

“Yeah. Uh... yeah.” Terry scooched a little further from Korvo, preserving his space. 

They both laid down and stared at the ceiling. They could tell the other was completely awake now. The silence hung awkwardly.

“...What was your dream about?”

Terry turned his body quickly towards Korvo.

“You wanna know??”

“Look Terry, I think we both don’t want to prolong the awkward silence, I’m just trying to ask a question!” Terry looked suspiciously at Korvo, that big of a question was definitely not the first place Terry would’ve expected him to go to. 

“O-kay, well... It started with us going through a Jack in the Box drive thru for their classic 5 dollar Munchie Meal, and when we pull over, we’re now at a bowling alley, and I’m pretty sure you’ve turned into one of the Marvel Chrises-”

“One of them? That’s a huge range of sex appeal-”

“Have you watched Guardians of the Galaxy? Chris Pratt is shredded.”

“The fact that you defaulted to defending Pratt proves that he’s the weakest Chris.”

“Dammit, you got me there. Well, let’s just say you were Hemsworth.”

Korvo smiled in this specific victory.

“You- I mean, he was like, ‘oh Terry, you must try the seasoned curly fries,’ and I was like, ‘I can’t use my arms, they’ve been replaced with pool noodles! You’re going to have to feed me yourself…’” Terry acted out the dramatization of the scene.

“God damn.” Korvo wistfully followed Terry’s every word.

“And things basically start getting frisky from there. I’ll spare you the details.”

“Oh.” Korvo’s disappointment shone through unintentionally.

“Are you really into hearing about my wet dream?”

“No! I-I was, you just paint a compelling narrative!”

“Korvo, I’m not stupid, we can just fuck if you’re really that horny about it.”

Korvo’s eyes widened as he jolted up quickly. “What-”

“I’m joking!” Terry laughed, but there’s another tinge of ‘unless.’

“Of course, I would, uh, never want to fuck you, Terry, we’re just mission partners.”

“Oh.” Now Terry’s disappointment shone through unintentionally.

Korvo could feel the wrongness in his answer as guilt started to surface.

“I mean, unless you see us as something different.”

“...Like what?”

The silence crept back in. The two aliens felt backed into a stalemate.

Korvo pushed their sheets away as he moved towards Terry to quickly connect their lips. Terry, in shock, stiffened, but slowly closed his eyes and placed his hand onto Korvo’s shoulder. Korvo pressed himself onto his partner’s torso, he began to feel his pulse through his mound return.

“Korvo-” Terry detached his mouth. Their eyes locked merely inches away.

“Terry, I think we should have sex-”

“Oh fuck yeah!” Terry laughed as they reconnected their lips. Terry’s heart started to pound as they reached a rhythm, Terry slipped his tongue between Korvos lips, and Korvo let out a moan in approval. 

Korvo moved over to straddle Terry, and Terry planted his hands onto Korvo’s waist. Between their small muffled sounds, Terry moved his hand down towards Korvo’s crotch and massaged the area through his pajama pants. Korvo couldn’t control the desperate noise that came out of his throat, as the stimulation traveled through his stomach. 

As they separated lips, Korvo made his way down to Terry’s legs, where he lowered his partner’s pants, revealing his mound genitalia. 

Their mounds were reminiscent of a sunflower’s center. Each bud-shaped extension was a stimulation-sensitive bundle that were used in a squishy dual-locking fashion for Shlorpian intercourse. In the center of their mound, was a discreet transformable entrance used for internal and external stimulation. Its primary function was the secretion of a sap ooze that would typically flood their mound as an arousal-based lubricant. It’s other ability was an extending stem, not unlike a corpse flower shaft. 

Terry’s, a soft and even light green mound, was already spilling its moisture onto the sheets. Korvo’s heartbeat quickened as he was entranced by its perfection. 

“God, Terry.” Korvo sighed.

His mouth watered as he went eagerly down towards Terry’s entrance, and placed his tongue into its depths. 

Terry covered his mouth to stifle the yelp. He let out some unbridled moans as Korvo circled his lubricated insides. His tongue stroked against the internal stem and his lips stimulated the mound, but for good measure, Korvo added his thumbs towards the surrounding area, caressing through the sensitive appendages. 

It felt like a dream for Terry. Better than any dream. His thoughts grew foggy as he bobbed his hips in this pleasurable haze. 

“Fu-uck.” Terry gripped the sheets. He couldn’t help his reactions as he was reaching the edge, but before he was granted his freedom, Korvo removed himself, his own mound craving stimulation.

Terry panted in desperation, it was so much to handle, he never expected to get this close with his Shlorpian partner.

Korvo brushed his finger around the soft buds, he circled slowly, basking in each twitch it caused its owner. 

“I can’t… believe we’re doing this..” Terry panted. 

Korvo, reflecting their situation, smirked and planted another kiss across Terry’s mound. It elicited a soft whimper. 

In the slight clarity of the relaxing movements, Terry decided it was his turn for control. Before Korvo could change his actions, Terry sat up and pulled him forward, just to turn them both over, now with Terry claiming the top. 

“Terry-”

“Shhh, Korvy..” His eyes were soft, he smiled with genuine endearment. 

Korvo’s heart skipped a beat from his nickname. His cheeks flushed as he couldn’t retain that eye contact. It was so much intimacy, it felt like they were more than partners, more than the human construct of marriage, it was a level of correctness that felt like lifemates.

Terry removed his partner’s pants. This mound had a ring of lighter blue buds around the edges with a rich cerulean center. It glistened with its pooling lubricant, a nice shining crystal blue. 

“Not bad, Hemsworth.” Terry smirked.

“Okay, do not call me any Chris names during this-” 

Terry lowered his dripping mound onto Korvo’s. The two connected as their buds locked together. As Korvo shuddered, his partner let out a moan as he thrusted forward. His stem extended and entered into Korvo’s opening, causing them both to let out small cries. 

The stem protracted and retracted, sending them into a rhythm of pleasure. Korvo’s hands traveled up Terry’s body as Terry’s grasped around Korvo’s soft midriff. 

“Korvo-” He could feel the cloudy haze of his peak approaching.

“Korvo, I love you-”

This brought Korvo to his climax. He let out a long choked groan as he felt his partner also finish inside him. The surplus of fluids dripped outside of their entrances and between their legs. Korvo gasped through the satisfaction of his orgasmic descent. Their mounds detached as Terry slowly laid down to the side, one arm still resting atop Korvo’s body. 

He had heard Terry say ‘I love you’ previously, but this was different. Not under the influence, he was now intimately present with his partner. 

“I love you, Terry.” He was slightly teary, revelling in the sappiness of the moment. 

“Wait, oh my god, are you fucking crying?” Terry turned towards Korvo, still holding him.

“Shut up! I was engaging in what was a romantic moment!” A few tears escaped Korvo’s eyes as he defensively wiped them away. 

“Dude, that’s so cute! You fucking loooooove me.” He gloated, now squeezing his partner into him. Korvo, embarrassed, turned outwards, transitioning into the little spoon.

“I-I’m going to sleep! Now that we can finally stop focusing on the sexual tension.”

Terry planted a little kiss on his shoulder. They both closed their eyes, appreciating the calm silence. 

There was a quiet moment before Terry spoke up again.

“I’m thinking about Jack in the Box now.”

“Jack's 5 dollar Munchie Meal?” Korvo clarified.

“They’re open 24 hours.” He bargained.

“It’s a school night for the replicants.”

They both paused before answering in unison.

“Fuck it.”

**Author's Note:**

> the fic was a Jack in the Box commercial the whole time?? completely outed myself as a west coast ho. first time finishing a fic so any feedback is appreciated! ok time to do my finals lmao


End file.
